


The Next Step

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The discovery of the joys of getting spanked make Sideswipe wonder what else is there? (Sequel to Day 3: Tap, Tap)





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. Asphyxiation

                All kinds of spanking, Sideswipe discovered, were awesome. He _adored_ random little slaps across his aft when he was on top of his twin or on all fours. The heavy blows though, the ones Sunstreaker gave him when he was sprawled out over his twin’s lap… those were what he _lived_ for.

                They’d tried a paddle, but Sideswipe had immediately hated it. He preferred the tiny little caress Sunstreaker’s fingers would give him after every hit, the feel of Sunstreaker’s digits and palm turning just as hot as Sideswipe’s aft. So they had tossed the paddle into the back of their toy box and went back to Sunstreaker’s hands alone.

                The spanking made him wonder though. It made him wonder just what else he might like. So he started searching. There was a lot that Sideswipe disregarded for multiple reasons. More and more he realized he wanted to _feel_ his twin. He wanted Sunstreaker’s palm on Sideswipe’s aft; instead of cuffs, he preferred Sunstreaker’s fingers gripping his wrists extra tightly.

                So the choking thing seemed like the next step.

                “Hey, Sunny…” Sideswipe said, panting a little. Sunstreaker rose up onto his elbows, his hips slowing. Sideswipe made a disgruntled sound, the heel of his right pede fitfully kicking the back of Sunstreaker’s thighs. Sunstreaker got the hint and resumed his previous pace.

                “What?” Sunstreaker replied, his tone a little short. Which… fair. Sideswipe was obviously asking, not instructing, which usually meant he wanted something to change, and in Sunstreaker’s optics, that wasn’t always for the better.

                “I… could you…?”

                All of a sudden, Sideswipe felt shy. No… not shy… _uncertain_. Maybe this was a little too extreme. Spanking was one thing; for adults, it was generally considered a sexual act. Squeezing someone’s neck until their processor tripped a circuit from lack of energon was definitely more an act of aggression than anything.

                As the seconds ticked by, Sideswipe struggled to find the right words. Maybe he should ask for something else. Anything else.

                “What? What is it?” Sunstreaker asked, slowing again. Sideswipe let it slide this time.

                “I… I wanted to ask if you could do something for me… _to_ me.”

                Sunstreaker stopped completely, his pelvis resting completely against Sideswipe’s and his spike firm and throbbing deep within him. It was so tempting to just say never mind and pick up with the regular fragging, because that had been good. And safe.

                Not that Sideswipe really cared all that much about safe.

                “Okay… what is it?” Sunstreaker asked, his forehelm furrowed. But he didn’t look annoyed, as if he could tell Sideswipe needed all the encouragement he could get.

                “Um… do you think… you could… choke me?” Sideswipe asked hesitantly. He cringed as soon as he said it and watched his twin warily.

                To his credit, Sunstreaker just looked like he was contemplating the idea, without any judgement.

                “Yeah, I could do that,” he said, actually starting to look intrigued. He shifted his weight to the palm of one hand and rested his fingers of the other lightly against Sideswipe’s throat. “Like this?

                Sideswipe’s vents caught at the barely there pressure. “Yeah. Tighter though? Just a little…”

                Sunstreaker repositioned his hand and gently squeezed. Sideswipe’s HUD registered the faintest compression of the energon lines on both sides of his neck and he shivered in response. Sunstreaker withdrew and then thrust forward again a moment later.

                “I assume you want me to do this while getting fragged?” Sunstreaker asked, studying Sideswipe’s face.

                Sideswipe made a noise of agreement, words momentarily robbed from him. Just like the spanking, he knew Sunstreaker could be rougher and use more pressure. Sideswipe was too big to be fully choked with just one of Sunstreaker’s hands, but his twin could still cause some damage. If he wanted to.

                “Harder?” Sideswipe asked. His voice emerged a little squeaky and he wished he could say it was due to his voice box being compressed, but it really, really wasn’t.

                Sunstreaker obliged him. The squeeze coincided with a hard thrust and Sideswipe moaned, his optics rolling back in his head a little.

                “Yeah, that’s it,” Sunstreaker murmured, more to himself than anything. “You know, I bet you’d like it even tighter, wouldn’t you? Tight enough that you actually have to fight back.”

                Sideswipe abruptly choked on his own oral lubricant as Sunstreaker’s hand flexed and then his fingers and thumb dug into the sides of Sideswipe’s throat. His head was forced back and his HUD helpfully told him that the fuel lines to his helm were now only able to carry about fifteen perfect of the energon his processor needed.

                His body didn’t like that. It instinctively reacted, his hands coming up to claw at Sunstreaker’s wrist. His talons dug in and he felt droplets of Sunstreaker’s energon fall to his chest, but Sunstreaker didn’t even flinch. He only fragged him harder.

                Sideswipe tried to shout, but the sound came out more like a pathetic wheeze. He flailed a little, but Sunstreaker moved with him, shushing him.

                “Nope. You wanted this. So take it, you twisted slagger,” Sunstreaker hissed, using his grip to slam Sideswipe’s head harder into the berth.

                Sideswipe’s gaze was focused on the ceiling above their heads, his mouth open and gasping. He panicked for a split second, forgetting where he was, who he was with. But their chests were still close enough together than when Sunstreaker pulsed his spark, it all came tumbling back to him.

                It was _Sunstreaker_ choking him, Sunstreaker’s fingers squeezing his throat because Sideswipe had asked him to. There was still the thrill of fear there, but also just enough reassurance and he suddenly realized that he was going to overload and overload hard.

                He managed a feeble slap against Sunstreaker’s shoulder in warning and then he was coming. His back bowed, Sunstreaker’s grip loosening enough for a rough, scratchy groan to squeeze through. Above him, Sunstreaker shuddered and he slammed into Sideswipe, his spike throbbing hotly. Sideswipe released his twin’s wrist and clutched at his shoulders instead, feeling adrift in the overwhelming pleasure of his release.

                Sunstreaker collapsed down on top of him and Sideswipe barely felt it. He felt numb and hot and he was still staring blindly at the ceiling, mind blank. Maybe it was due to the lack of energon to his processor for a few seconds.

                Or maybe it was just the enjoyment of a new kink.

                “Was that… was that what you wanted?” Sunstreaker asked, finally stirring. He released his loose grip on Sideswipe’s throat and pushed himself up on both palms. “Sides?”

                “…mm?”

                “Sideswipe? Sides, you ok?”

                Sunstreaker moved in a flurry of limbs, withdrawing from Sideswipe’s valve and kneeling next to him. He peered down into Sideswipe’s face, looking worried.

                “Did I hurt you? Primus, I didn’t think it was _that_ hard,” he muttered, guilt creeping into his voice. His fingers gently palpated Sideswipe’s throat, and Sideswipe finally managed to close his optics. Sighing, he gently shrugged off Sunstreaker’s hands and turned over, curling into his twin.

                “Not hurt,” Sideswipe murmured, patting Sunstreaker’s knee. “’s’good. Like… _really_ good. Thank you.”

                “…I don’t really think you’re twisted,” Sunstreaker said, sliding back down to lay on his side. He drew Sideswipe into his arms and Sideswipe pressed his face against his brother’s shoulder. “I thought it was kinda hot actually.”

                “Was,” Sideswipe confirmed. “ _You’re_ hot. Love you… love your strength. You could hurt me… actually hurt me…”

                He trailed off, unable to put it into words how he felt about Sunstreaker spanking, and now choking, him.

                “I could… but I wouldn’t… I would never really hurt you,” Sunstreaker replied, holding him tighter.

                “I know… I know, that’s why I like it,” Sideswipe said, sighing. His body felt a little weightless, even with Sunstreaker holding on to him. It was perfect, just like the quiet in is his mind.

                “You’re not twisted… but you are kinda weird,” Sunstreaker commented. Sideswipe huffed a laugh against his twin’s plating.

                “You’ve had me stick a metal rod down your spike,” Sideswipe retorted. “You’re a little weird too.”

                “Matched set,” Sunstreaker immediately said. Sideswipe made a noise of agreement and snuggled closer. Their sparks spun in unison, comforting and safe.

                A matched set indeed.

 

~ End


End file.
